This Time Around
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch. 8up!Sailor MoonInuyasha crossover. Usagi's life has gone from bad to worse as Mamorou decides to dump her. So she decides to make a big change and goes to another dimension to make a fresh start. To bad Usagi and Kagome must switch places to do it.


Hello Simply Hopeless here and this is my first Sailor Moon story on this site. I of course do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. I do hope you enjoy and leave a comment.

This Time Around

Chapter One: Said the Spider to the Fly

"It's raining already," Makoto quickly stopped walking and began to fumble in her pocketbook for her compact umbrella as the first drops of rain splattered against the group.

Usagi wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms, shivering. She exhaled a huge breath of air to see what goose bumps riddling her arms had figured.

"It's too early to be cold," she whined as she watched her breath freeze in the air. She sidled up close to Minako in hopes that she would send some body warmth her way.

"Usagi it isn't that bad," Ami shook her head and smiled as she pulled out her own umbrella she had been carrying tucked under her arm all day. "Didn't you watch the news today to make sure what kind of day it was going to be outside?"

"What do you expect from Usagi," Rei rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at Usagi who was now stamping her feet to keep warm. "She's wearing a spring jacket when it's the middle of fall and she didn't even bother to bring an umbrella."

"Don't pick on poor Usagi she just didn't know," Minako turned her head to offer Usagi an encouraging smile before opening her umbrella and raised it over both their heads.

"There isn't going to be any lightening or thunder is there?" Usagi's eyes widen in fear before she quickly huddled closer to Minako, burying her face in the girl's back.

"Really Usagi not even Chibi Usa is as afraid of lighting and thunder as you," Rei sighed.

"But Rei its not like people actually like something like that. The loud banging noise of the thunder and the blinding flash of the lightning could scare anybody," Usagi's eyes began to widen as she began to explain her fear.

"Any kid that is. But then again you are like one big kid today," Rei stretched her fingers out to feel the cold drops of rain before retracting it back into the safety of her umbrella.

"What is wrong with you Rei? Why are you picking on Usagi so much today?" Ami turned a concerned look to the raven-haired girl.

"It's nothing its just that Usagi had borrowed my comic books again before I could even read it and when she returned it there was a page missing," she growled out glaring at Usagi.

"I gave you the page," Usagi frowned as she moved her head slightly to look at Rei her cheek still pressed against Minako's back.

"That still doesn't excuse you from—Mamorou?" Rei had sensed that someone had been watching them for a while. "Hi Mamorou," she offered the male a smile before scowling at Usagi.

"My Mamorou is here," Usagi quickly moved from Minako to wrap her arms around Mamorou. "I've missed you," she smiled up at him.

"Usagi we have to talk," Mamorou frowned slightly as he gently pried her fingers from around her neck.

"Hey Mamorou I thought that you had to go to that semonar?" Ami looked at Mamorou in confusion.

"Oh there was a slight delay," he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "Now Usagi—"

"Yes of course Mamorou. Besides somebody doesn't want to be in my company anyway," Usagi looked pointedly at Rei before her head against his arm.

"I guess we will see you later," Makoto smiled nervously before tugging gently on Re's sleeve. "Come on Rei if it means so much to you I'll buy you a new comic book," she offered.

"No, no Makoto that's fine. Thanks for offering," Rei couldn't help her gaze traveling to Mamorou. 'There is something not quite right about him,' she thought to herself and shook her head.

"Good now that we have this settle me and Mamorou will be going now," she began to tug lightly on his arm and smiled as he began to follow her.

"So what do you want to talk about Mamorou," she spun around to look at him curiously as soon as they arrived a few blocks away from the others. She quickly hopped to the shelter of a tree that had yet to shed all its leaves.

"Usagi I never want to see you again," Mamorou said flat out before turning his back on Usagi.

"Mamorou you don't mean that... do you?" Usagi looked up at Mamorou with those big innocent blue eyes of hers. "Your kidding right?"

"No Usagi I'm serious and there is no dreams this time driving me to break up with you. You are not my type... you were never my type," he pushed her away as she tried to grab his arm.

"You don't mean this Mamorou," her eyes filling with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. "We were meant to be together."

"Don't go dragging up the past about the moon kingdom. That was in another life Usagi. We are different people now," Mamorou began to walk away from her and down an alley.

"You hadn't start changing till now!" cried out Usagi chasing after him.

"I'm warning you Usagi!"

"But I love you Mamorou," she quickly captured his hand and pressed her cheek against his. "We are going to have a daughter and one day we will rule over the earth."

"I don't want anything to you or our daughter," he jerked his hand away from her.

"But Mamorou—"

But then she felt herself slammed back against the wall by him, his blue eyes looking at her with pure hatred. "I warned you blondie and now you will pay for you foolish hopes," he growled low, smiling slightly.

AN HOUR LATER, STANDING BY THE DOOR OF TIME

"Hi Usagi what a present surprise," Setsuna smiled at the young woman but her smile faltered when she saw the condition Usagi was in. Her face was tearstained, her blond hair plastered to her head

"Setsuna... Sailor Pluto I can't do this anymore. Please... please let me start my life somewhere else. Anywhere else," tears began to well in Usagi's eyes. She tried to hold them at bay but already they were rolling down her cheeks.

"Usagi I shouldn't be even consider even—"

"Look what he did to me Setsuna!" she bit back in anger as she lifted up her shirt to see a big gash were

"Kami Usagi I didn't know," Setsuna brushed her fingers delicately against the wound, hearing a sharp intake of breathe.

"Please I can't live my life like this. No one wants me here anyway. Just send me to another dimension were I can find a new life... a new love," she looked down at her hands not wanting to see the emotions playing against the sailor scouts face.

"Someone has to become Sailor Moon though. This dimension can't exist without one," Setsuna turned her back to Usagi as she mulled it over. "Only you and your replacement will know that both of you are in the wrong dimension," she sighed and handed her an hourglass.

"What is this for?" Usagi wiped away her tears with one hand to look at the hourglass curiously in the palm of her hand.

"Give this three turns and you will end up in another dimension. It will disappear as soon as you enter the new dimension and will not returned until three months have passed. If within three months you still wish to stay in that dimension then simply break it open otherwise turn it three times and you'll remain back here again with no one of the wiser," she gripped her staff tightly as she went over the procedures.

"Thank Setsuna I—"

"Hurry before I change my mind Usagi," commanded Setsuna whirling around. "Turn the dials three times."

"Yes... yes of course," Usagi nodded her head before turning the hourglass three times and then she vanished.

"Best of wishes Usagi," Setsuna called out before leaning her head against her staff.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh god I'm late. Inuyasha is going to kill me," Kagome dropped her yellow backpack down the well before looking at the starry sky.

"Kagome did you make sure you packed your first aid kit?" called her mother from the doorway.

"Yes mom."

"Make sure to bring me an artifact to add to my collection," piped up her grandfather.

"Sure Grandpa."

"Tell Inuyasha I said hi," Souta ran out the door to wave to his sister.

"Okay now no more goodbyes I'm already late," she sat on the well's lid before swinging her legs inside then jumped down. She could already feel herself following and her heart began to beat in a soft cadence as she sunk into the comfort traveling through time brought her.

She opened her eyes after a minute when she could feel the rosy pink glow fading from the air. She was climbing out of the well and was murmuring an apology over in her head in case she ran into the angry hanyou.

She leapt out the well and was quickly moving through the forest when she noticed something. "That's weird I don't see the god tree," she said to herself. She was ready to begin searching for it as she shouldered pack again when she spotted a blue haired girl and a strange sailor outfit looking at her.

"Kagome were have you been? Didn't you hear us on the communicator? Well never mind just transform, we need you?" Ami said quickly over her shoulder before running back towards the fight.

Kagome blinked in surprise trying to digest the fact that cat just talked to her. "What do you mean by transform?"

"Kagome we do not have anytime for you foolishness. Quickly transform into Sailor Moon!" Luna yowled.

"Kami Kagome you are so dense," Rei shook her head in disappointment before tapping the locket that was on Kagome's school uniform. "Open it up and say Moon prism power, make up," she pulled off the locket and forced it between Kagome's fingers.

"Why don't you do it since you seem to have it down packed," Kagome laughed nervously and was about to offer the locket back to Rei when she was slammed into the wall by a blast of energy from the youkai.

"Damn it," cursed Makoto as she rushed to her fallen friend.

"Kagome... Kagome wake up!!!" she shook Kagome's shoulders but already the miko was slipping into the dark depths of unconsciousness.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Mamorou smiled to himself as he looked into the mirror. "Foolish girl you have fallen right into my trap." He pulled off his shirt to find that the spider marking had returned.

"It's no matter because everything is falling in place. Usagi thinks Mamorou hates her and Kagome is here in this time. I have separated them from their familiar surroundings and I'll loll them into a false sense of security before attacking them," he said as he quickly threw his baboon cloak over himself before walking towards the special well he had discovered a month ago.

'Down the Rabbit Hole,' is the next chapter. Usagi finds herself climbing out a well only to stare into angry golden eyes. Can Usagi really be cut out for life as a miko? Well I really do hope you enjoy and leave a comment.


End file.
